Merlin Knows
by Taweret
Summary: Draco Malfoy, whilst sorting through his late fathers belongings, stumbles on a very old piece of framed parchment addressing him. At the bottom of the paper is the very loopy signature of Merlin Malfoy…
1. Goodbyes and Beginings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. The characters and the majority of the settings belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy, whilst sorting through his late fathers belongings, stumbles on a very old piece of framed parchment addressing him. At the bottom of the paper is the very loopy signature of Merlin Malfoy…**

**A/N: OK. So here's my new fic. I am sorry about 'And Then He Says'. Suffering severe writer's block and I have decided to write this until I can figure out my next step…**

**IMPORTANT**

**Just so you know, this story is set after the 6th book. I have made some changes however. Dumbledore is alive and Malfoy had never done the whole evil thing. Snape however did reveal his bad side and attempted to kill Dumbledore. Snape has fled the school after the fight which took place there.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

His pale fingers slithered their way into his mother's hand and he rubbed his thumb comfortingly over her hand. She looked over at him and gave him a weak smile, the tears sliding down her face betrayed the way her lips had curled. She turned away from him and he took in a deep breath. He too turned to face the same way as his mother. Although he knew what was happening before him, his eyes didn't focus properly and his ears heard nothing except the quiet trembling sobs of his mother. He didn't cry, it just wasn't in his nature, but he felt an incredible ache in his chest and throat and tears threateningly crept into the corners of his eyes. He once again took in a breath, calming himself. After all, what would his father think of his tears? A weakness no doubt.

"It's ok to cry, Draco," his mother whispered, as if she had been reading his mind.

He swallowed and drew himself to his full height so he towered over his mother.

"I am fine mother; I'm more concerned about you."

At this she let out a small sob and in a shaky voice told him, "Your father isn't here to see it, don't worry about what he'd think."

At this, the now gathering tears in his eyes spilt out over his cheeks.

They continued to fall, and he stood silently for the rest of his father's funeral not taking his eyes off the ground, not bothering to look up as the eulogist mentioned the 'wonderful' child Lucius had left alone in this world.

Alone…

The summer had been tough on him but at last he found himself relaxed and at peace. Draco walked through King's Cross Station, his butler pulling his trolley behind him with a broad smile on his face and a tiny badge pinned to his chest bearing the letter 'H'. His smile wavered for a second as he thought of how proud his father would be if he'd lived to see him make head boy. Casually he strolled through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, ignoring his butlers groans as he struggled to heave the trolley into the right place. The Hogwarts Express was surrounded in a buzz of laughter and chatter and Draco pushed his way through the crowd in slightly less than happy mood now. His butler left him with his bags at the door and he carried his trunk onto the train. He wondered into his usual compartment, he was reasonably early and only Pansy and Goyle had arrived. At once he was enveloped in a bear hug by his best friend, while Goyle grunted in greeting. He collapsed into a seat and Pansy followed suit, taking the empty one next to his.

"How was your summer Dra, I mean, you're ok and every thing, right?" Pansy asked in a concerned voice.

He gave her a little smile; she too had been at the funeral.

"Yeah I'm getting on with it. I'm still only half way through dad's papers and then there's the basement that needs seeing too…"

"No," Pansy cut in, "I meant how are you coping."

"Oh, yeah I'm ok I spose. It's not like we were best friends or anything. I think I am more worried about mum than anything, I don't think she's accepting it very well."

The was an awkward silence for a few moments until Blaise burst into the compartment, making them all jump out of their seats.

He smirked and sat down next to Goyle. There was an exchange of hellos (or in Draco's case insults) and Blaise brought up the topic of Snape.

"Who do you recon will take over for him; I hope it isn't some soft git. Snape was the main reason the Gryffindor's had a hard time winning house cup."

They all nodded in agreement. Blaise wasn't the only one who had been wondering about Snape. Ever since his favourite teacher had betrayed Dumbledore, Draco had been thinking about what would come of him now. No better than that Black character, on the run from the ministry.

"I heard it's a chick," Crabbe said entering the compartment too.

"Hope she's young," Goyle sniggered stupidly.

The train lurched forwards and Draco stood up at once.

"My letter said Head students are to meet in the front compartment," he informed his friends, "So I'll just be of then, won't I."

He left the four behind, sniggering about Draco being a goody-two-shoes and made his way up the long train. He occasionally barked out orders to younger students to test his newly found power as Head Boy and he stopped the trolley lady and bought some Bertie Botts every flavoured beans which he slipped into his pocket for later.

Draco slid open the front compartment's door and glided into the small room. A smirk spread across his face, at it had so many times before at the sight of Granger engrossed in a book, _Advanced Book of Spells Grade 2._

"I was right, as always, you _are_ head girl," he said quietly, his voice vibrating with arrogance.

"As was I," she said plainly, not taking her eyes of her book.

Draco quickly looked around the room, checking for McGonagall.

"What ever do you mean mudblood?"

"If it wasn't Harry or Ron, it would have to be you. An obvious choice if you ask me," she put simply, eyes still on chapter 6.

He smiled smugly, "so you've finally come to your senses, Granger, realized my greatness"

She snorted, "I said nothing of the sort. I merely told you that after Harry and Ron, you would be the obvious choice. Dumbledore evidently wanted his two top students for the job."

She turned the page.

"Now listen here, I am more suited for this than Potter and Weasley so you can just shut your mouth mud-"

He was cut short by Hermione snapping shut the cover of her book and staring attentively at the door.

"Mr Malfoy," McGonagall said curtly, "take a seat."

He obeyed sitting where she had pointed with an outstretched arm.

"Hermione," she said with a smile that faded as soon as she spoke again, "and Draco welcome back. This will have to be short I'm afraid as I am needed else where. You will be sharing living quarters from now, as your letter informed you. The prefect's quarters are attached to yours and only you can pass between the two. Head quarters are strictly forbidden to any other students as the two of you will be working on projects even confidential to some of the staff. The headmaster will meet you after the feast and escort you to your new dormitories; there he will give you the password as well as some beginning of term notices. Thankyou and good luck."

She waited for five seconds, expecting question, hearing nothing she stood up and left the two alone.

"I wonder what we'll be working on," Hermione thought out loud.

"I don't know Granger and I don't really care, so long as I can keep my distance form you."

She rolled her eyes at his childishness.

"And just so you know mudblood, if you do in fact come close to me, I will not refrain from physically demonstrating my disgust. Also, my room, out of bounds, got it?"

Hermione lifted an eyebrow. She knew as well as he, that he was far too proper to lay a finger on a female, even a dirty one. Nether-the-less she simple nodded and left the carriage, book tightly held to her chest and her nose slightly in the air.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. _It's gonna be a long year…_ he thought.

He made his way back to his friends. Granger had been right, what was it they would be up too that year. Dumbledore was by far the most cryptic person he had ever met and if Draco was right, as he always was, it would be a while before he would know the truth.

He sat next to Pansy and Blaise during the feast. As it ended he gave Blaise a pat on his back and Pansy a quick hug. He was rather curious about McGonagall's previous speech and hurried to Dumbledore. He was greeted with a warming smile.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, so glad your back this year."

Draco knew immediately he was referring to him not becoming a death eater.

"The role as heads is most deserving in the case of both of you," he continued as Hermione came up behind Draco, "you have both showed immense courage in the past year."

He notice Hermione return the head masters smile in an overly sweetly manner and fought back the urge to gag.

"If you will, please follow me."

And they did, for what, to Draco, seem to be an age. They finally stopped in front of a rather graphic portrait of two royal men and a royal woman each with their heads chopped off. They sat around a round table on which was sat a glowing blue orb. Each of the royals had their head in their hands facing towards their chests, concealing their identity.

"These," said Dumbledore bowing to the painting "are the Three Kings. They will be guardians to your dormitories for the next year. Once through this door, you will come across two doors, the one to the left, the prefects common room and to the right, yours. You may pass freely into the prefect's room as the door does not have any password or entrance trick whatsoever. On the other hand, you door is heavily guarded with spell because as you know, this year you will be undertaking a series of important tasks."

Draco looked at him curiously, "What are these tasks?" he asked.

Dumbledore chuckled, "You will find out in due time."

_Darn him and his 'time will reveal all' bullsh-_

"Shall we carry on then," he continued, taking no notice of Draco's blank expression.

Dumbledore turned back to the painting and said, "Three Kings."

The royals in the painting put their heads on the table in front of them in unison and raised their hands level with their chests.

"Now remember, ladies first," she said brightly before bringing his wand to the painting and gently tapping the female royal on the head and then dragging the wand down to the orb.

He repeated this with the man on her right and then on her left. There was a flash of blue light as the glowed and a thunderous clap as the three of them brought their hands together. The portrait swung open immediately after and a hollow silence filled the hall only broken by the footsteps made as Dumbledore stepped over the threshold. Just as he had told them, there stood two ordinary doors in front of them; one marked with a P the other with a H.

"I shall leave you with the password and just so you know, the door to the left up stairs will take you to the prefect common room. Your password is In Tief. I will now allow you to explore, I must go and find the prefects and bring them up here." He turned on his heel and started for the portrait hole.

"Oh," he said suddenly, "as for your beginning of term notices remember this, secrets are just around the corner."

And he was gone, leaving them, as always, with so many questions that needed answers.

_What is that old git up_ Draco thought before saying the password and entering what would be his new home for the next 12 months…

**A/N: OK, so In Tief means In Deep… what could Dumbledore mean by this and what was with the secrets comment!**

**If you wanna know what happens do as follows-**

**Step 1- Review and make me feel good**

**Step 2- Add me to your story alert so you will know when the next chapter is up**

**Step 3-… There is no step three, what the!**

**Love and Lemons**

**Taweret/Amandy/Lemon**


	2. Professor Millings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. The characters and the majority of the settings belong to J.K Rowling. Some lyrics are used which belong to Stonesour**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy, whilst sorting through his late fathers belongings, stumbles on a very old piece of framed parchment addressing him. At the bottom of the paper is the very loopy signature of Merlin Malfoy…**

**A/N: Hey guys! Just letting you know now that if it takes a while for me to update it's just because I'll be working on And Then He Says or on my new joined story with suicides-in-the-blood. Check it out guys, it's called The Darkness Of Love and it's under the name Lemungo'z.**

**By the way, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but the way Draco describes his feelings are loosely based on a song called Bother by Stonesour. I will be using some of the lyrics spread throughout the story but I might alter them slightly to fit into conversations.**

**Ok, now on with the story!**

**Chapter Two**

He moaned as he rolled over, his hair hiding his sleeping eyes from view. A thin layer of sweat covered his body and his skin was raised in little bumps.

"No!" he moaned.

_His father stood between himself and Snape. Snape had that evil glint in his eyes, the one Draco had only seen when the potions master was confronted by Potter._

"_Really Severus, this isn't necessary," he heard his father say._

"_Oh but it is Lucius…"_

Draco snapped up bolt straight swallowing hard and gasping for air. The door in front of his bed was open a crack and Draco only just saw a mass of bushy hair disappear quickly as the door creaked shut.

"Granger…"

He wiped his sweat coated face with two hands before resting his hand on his brow and sighing. The dreams were back. He never saw the ending, but he knew it well. He shuddered as he thought of the way his father's name had slithered off Snape's tongue so elegantly.

He looked at the grandfather clock in the corner, the moonlight illuminated it perfectly. The golden minute hand clicked over to the 6 at the bottom of the face.

4:30am, the exact time his father had died.

A single tear slid down his flawless, spot free, pale cheek.

"I wish I was too dead to cry," he whispered to himself before rolling over, "and my self infliction would just fade."

He was asleep.

Draco woke up the next morning with no recollection of the previous night, no recollection that Hermione Granger had seen him wake from a nightmare…

"Dra!" Pansy called to him that morning from across the Great Hall.

"Hey Pansy," he yawned before taking a seat next to her, "What have we got today."

She shrugged, "the new potion master is arriving soon to handout timetables."

He looked towards Crabbe and Goyle; they were both sniggering with full mouths and looking toward the teachers table at the front of the room.

There stood a tall blonde, she was probably in her late twenties and boy was she a looker. From beneath her grey pencil skirt sprouted the two of most beautifully tanned legs Draco had ever seen.

"If I may have your attention for a few seconds," Dumbledore called in a booming voice. The noise in the hall died out almost instantly.

"This is Professor Millings; she is taking over for Professor Snape."

A quiet whisper rippled through the hall.

"She will also be replacing Professor Snape as Head of Slytherins!"

A small cheer echoed from Draco's table, mostly by male population. Professor Millings flashed her new house a smile. Dumbledore sat down and the Heads of House began making their way down the four tables passing out timetables.

"She's gotta be at least part Veela," Blaise whispered to Draco as she passed them.

He tilted in head, thinking and then he nodded in agreement. Draco then looked at his timetable. Double Potions with Professor Millings and Gryffindor, a smile crept on to his thin lip.

"As Professor Dumbledore said, I will be taking your class from now on," Professor Millings explained to Draco's class 20 minutes later.

"Ok first of, I'll just give you a bit of a verbal test, just see where you guys are at," she continued, "ok, umm, who can tell me the use of a Vatracium Potion?"

Draco actually felt his hair fly up as Granger, who was sitting behind him, shot her hand up.

"Err, very well, Miss..?"

"Hermione Granger, Professor. Vatracium is used to see briefly into the past. Whilst it is a very complicated potion and is very advanced in its field, it is not an exact science, seeing into the past that is. The effects may only last for just over a minute and that's if it's made strongly."

Professor Millings beamed at her, "20 points to Slytherin!"

"Umm Professor, I'm in Gryffindor."

She looked taken aback, "surely not?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well I just didn't expect a Gryffindor to out do a class of Slytherins in potions, very well, 20 points to Gryffindor. Moving on who can tell me what I was brewing if I added a Boarag (sp?) followed by lacewings and then I...?"

"What a dumb blonde," Draco said rather loudly to his fellow Slytherins over lunch, "she actually thought Granger was one of us. I mean Argh! That fifthly little bookworm, know-it-all, bushy-haired, mudblood, one of us!"

As the Slytherins laughed Draco heard a bold voice pass him, "You'd think, wouldn't you," Granger said, "that after, what 6 years, you'd be able to come up with another insult, it's getting rather tiresome."

He watched her walk over to the Gryffindor table. She would never be worthy.

_It was happening again, there were Snape and his father. Snape was laughing so loudly that Draco had to cover his ears with his hands. He was so cold, and it was so dark. He fell against the floor and scrambled back until he hit the stone wall and everything went quiet…_

Once again Draco sat up in bed, covered in sweat and shaking. He shook his head and as he did he heard a noise that made him jump. There was a tap-tapping coming from his bedroom window. He got up and let the owl in. Attached to its leg was off white scroll seal with wax and stamped with the Malfoy emblem. Draco broke open the seal and unravelled the parchment.

_Draco, _it said in his mother's neat cursive,

_I will be needing your assistance at home for a few days. The media is overwhelming and I need your help. If you could just finish sorting out your father's belongings, then I can deal with the press a little better._

_Thank-you sweetheart, I have sent a letter to Dumbledore, I will expect you soon._

_Love Mother._

Groaning, Draco placed the letter on his desk and left for the headmaster's office. Once there, he flooed to Malfoy Manor. He found his mother in her room, cheeks tear streaked and wrinkles blemishing her once perfect skin.

Draco had no idea what to say to make it better; he just wanted her to feel happy again, so instead he just said, "I'll start in the attic."

**Well there you go another chapter. It has taken forever to get up I know, AND I ONLY GOT TWO REVIEWS, talk about pissed off! I am expecting better of you this time around, do me proud fellow Fan-ficians. **

**Love and Lemons,**

**Taweret/Amandy/Lemon.**


End file.
